origin_etherealfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspect of Creation
Under Construction Falling from the sky in 83 AH, what would become known as the '''Aspect of Creation '''is the center of great conflict, destruction, extinction and corruption. Many have theorized that it is of divine origins, especially considering that 5th Century AF master dwarven and later the combined works of dwarves and elves failed to replicate the perfect nature of this artifact. Within the pyramid lies the perfect harmony of the base elements themselves which together form the basis of all creation. Design The exact materials used to create this pyramid artifact have never been truly identified, only described. While much of it takes on the appearance of a radiant gold, it does not at all mimic its nature. To date, the only partially successful attempt at recreating this masterpiece were by the combined efforts of elven and dwarven craftsmen/engineers. They used a combination of hardened steel, elven crystal, diamond and refined gold. The details on each of the 4 false bases as well as the true base are almost innumerable, each looking as though it were hand-crafted by a mystical or otherwise divine being. Each of the 4 false bases has a very unique symbol located in the center accompanied by varied intricate details which differ for each side. These were later identified as being the symbolic representations of earth, air, water and fire. The true base is identified by its use of a mixture of the other 4 symbols as well as what seems to be a combintation of the details used on the other sides. Unmatched Power Early wielders of the Eternal Staff which contained the Aspect of Creation in the top chamber were seen as the living embodiment of the gods as they strode over their enemy nations. Kings and Emperors would generally lead the charge of their armies, utilizing the power granted to them by the artifact to sway the results of any battle heavily in their favor. Entire arimies would often be killed by massive blazes of fire or drowned under the might of the floods the user could summon at will. Later rulers, most notably Emperor Marius of the Third Century AF, learned to use the power of creation mixed with elemental mastery to summon great demons of earth and fire or massive water elementals that could sweep across any battlefield with the force of a titan. Marius was known for using these often in battle as well as raining fire upon his enemies while at the same time causing the ground below them to crumble and swallow them hole. Also in the Third Century AF, the scholars who were hired by Emperor Marius (Who later became the Order of the Mystics) discovered that the artifact was not limited to the user. Through extreme bouts of trial and error, they discovered the art of enchanting weapons, armor and other items. They experimented with mundane, every-day items and even commissioned dwarven mastersmiths to forge masterwork items for them to try. What they found was that the better quality the item, the greater power could be imbued within it. This led to the conclusion that the Aspect of Creation was also representative of complete perfection due to the immense power it could contain. Through further trial and error, the Order of the Mystics discovered that even living creatures could be imbued with the magical powers of the artifact. Though many died in the process, the Order of the Mystics would perfect this art and become the first to practice what would become known as the magical arts. Religious Role Throughout the centuries, including the centuries following its disappearance, the pyramid artifact has served as the basis for many new religions that were both centered around great rulers as well as those centered around purely divine beings. Along with this, many fanatical cultist organizations have emerged surrounding the artifact (Some of which still exist today). Post-Fall (82 AH - 100 AF) Following the year 82 AH through the year 0 and throughout the First Century AF, many brand-new theories regarding its origin and new religions surrounding it formed. The most prominent throughout the First Century AF was perhaps the Pantheon of the Radiant Pyramid. This religious order asserted that the artifact was in fact the perfect representation of all of the gods of the world beyond, sent for a greater purpose to be discovered by the races of Tethys. Many rulers of this century attempted to capitalize on the popularity of this religion, claiming that they were actually vessels for a greater divine purpose of the artifact. This was especially true for those rulers who were fortunate enough to hold the Staff of Eternity during their reign as it effectively bolstered them to the status of a god as it was, but by using this religion to make various assertions said Kings and Emperors could gain the support of their people much more easily. New Theories and Cults (2nd Century - ) Eventual Disappearance Five centuries after it fell to Tethys, the Aspect of Creation disappeared mysteriously vanished after the Crisis of the Order between 497 and 512 AF. Those who practice the magical arts are now the last remnants of this mystical pyramid artifact as it was never found, despite the long searches by many rulers to follow as well as the Order itself. The disappearance of the artifact has long-baffled those who have dedicated their lives to studying magic and its history. Some claim that it was recalled by its original creators while others claim that it was destroyed. Theories that perhaps it was destroyed were never supported by the Order of the Mystics because through their extensive testing and study of the object, they determined that no known powers on Tethys could possibly bring about the destruction of the artifact. If it was to be destroyed it would have to be through a cataclysmic otherworldly event. In the Sixth Century AF, Emperor Aulus of the Aasimar Conglomerate ordered that a replica be produced. The result was the the Aspect of Destruction, ushering in further chaos and the creation of the Four Abominations as well as the corruption/creation of many members of different races. Sources (1) http://www.deviantart.com/art/Pyramid-326832440